


Joel Miller Oneshots

by StarlessSkies



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games), Thelastofus - Fandom, Thelastofuspart2, the last of us part 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us) Bonding, Ellie & Joel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Joel (The Last of Us) Lives, Protective Joel (The Last of Us), The Last of Us Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessSkies/pseuds/StarlessSkies
Summary: I played The Last of Us part 2 and it broke me. Also the world needs more Joel Miller content so here's my collection of random oneshots.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel Miller/OC, Joel Miller/Reader, Joel Miller/Unnamed SO, Joel/OC, Joel/Reader, Joel/female reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Joel Miller Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> So I played The Last of Us Part 2 and I'm sad. So I figured I add more Joel content into the world because there isn't enough and Joel deserves all the love. (so does Ellie, I want to give you babies hugs) Anyway to make myself feel better, it for some reason seemed logical that I make more sadness. I will write happy things but I had to get this out first as it was stuck in my head.

**J** oel Miller was getting married.

Now there's something he never thought he'd ever hear again. Much less be the one to suggest the whole damn thing in the first place.

But she was different. After having learned that the two shared many similarities; Joel had unexpectedly found himself so drawn to the woman, he'd eventually ended up spending most of his free time with her.

They were of similar age. Both had a deep love for music and reading. She had taken on the job of smuggling to survive in the early years after the Outbreak, much like Joel had. She was confident and level headed when it came to dealing with infected. Wasn't the biggest fan of coffee but nobody's perfect. And last but not least; to make Joel's mind all made up...she was one of Ellie's favourite people in the whole world.

However this was currently Joel's biggest problem.

He was marrying the woman he loved more than anything...and yet not one single person had told Ellie the news.

It shouldn't have been this hard. At one point talking to Ellie had been so easy for Joel, just open your mouth and speak. But now each opportunity was filled with feelings of guilt and dread. Always putting a foot wrong; saying the wrong thing or just not speaking at all. 

It had only been a couple of months since the seventeen year old had found out the truth, but it felt like years. Ellie still hadn't spoken to Joel, except only when she had too and even then the words had been forced, stiff and soaked in venom. He couldn't blame her for being angry. If anything he deserved it for lying to her for as long as he had. Though there were times he did wonder if she more hurt over the fact that he had lied or because of what he'd done. Maybe it was both. Again he couldn't blame her.

He'd known from the beginning it would be hard when she finally learned the truth. His biggest fear was that she'd leave Jackson. When she'd threatened to do so back in Salt Lake City, he'd been forced to give in. Foolishly thinking that just maybe he'd have just a few more years of ignorant bliss. Pretending that everything would work itself out. That maybe they'd be okay.

But Ellie wasn't stupid and Joel knew that. His heart had broken a thousand times over as he witnessed her break down, as she recoiled at his attempt to console her. The hate and hurt in her eyes as she stated they were done and walked away. 

Since then he'd stood in the kitchen window or by the back door, just watching and waiting. The gentle melodies drifting through the nights breeze as Ellie played quietly in her room in the yard. So many times he had wished for the confidence to walk over there and knock on her door. To explain? To beg for forgiveness? Joel wasn't even sure anymore. He just wanted Ellie to talk to him. But he also knew he couldn't rush or force this. Ellie would talk to him when she was ready, whenever that would be. 

And so he had respected her decision and kept his distance. Continued as normal, as difficult as that had been at first, he'd somehow managed it. 

He was sat outside watching the sunset slip passed the tree tops of his freshly trimmed yard. There wasn't much to do on his days off and with his fiance out on a late patrol; it seemed a shame not to take advantage of the opportunity to tidy things up a bit. And if Joel had to admit; he had been putting it off for a while, he thought to himself as he raised his mug to his lips. 

"Whatcha' drinking?" A quiet voice asked. A very familiar, very missed voice. He turned in his chair to find Ellie awkwardly stood by the bottom of the steps glancing up at him. Her face not giving away any emotion. He hastily sat up in his seat as his words struggled to form in his mind. Throat closing up and chest tightening. So caught up in the fact that Ellie was finally talking to him, he chose to take a pause of breath before replying. A small fragile smile touching his lips as eyes looked down at the mug in his hands.

"Uh...Herbal tea." Joel said. Quietly chuckling to himself, not quite believing his own words. Though it seemed Ellie didn't either given her confusion at his answer. "But you hate tea." The girl state and he couldn't help his smile again at her comment. "Yeah well, better than nothing. And I couldn't exactly say no when Tommy offered, it's Maria's recipe. Apparently she uses all kinds of herbs, other plants and flowers to make the stuff. Supposed to help with keeping you awake or help you sleep...I don't know, I can't remember."

He was rambling. He knew he was. But this was the longest conversation he'd had with Ellie in over six months. He didn't think he could stop himself from talking even if he wanted to. Eventually he words ran out and all went quiet. Once again giving life to that horrid distance that so rudely placed itself between the two. Even now Joel could see it growing. That invisible bastard that was pulling Ellie further away. He wanted so much to hate it for what it had done to them. But how can you hate something born your own creation? As much as he wanted to tear it away, to pretend it wasn't even there at all. He was the one who had put it there. 

He was the reason that warmth in Ellie's eyes was cold every time she looked at him now. 

They were still facing one another, neither saying a word but the silence deafening. Ellie signed heavily as she turned to leave, Joel left to accept the conversation was now over. Just pretty damn grateful that she'd stopped to take time to talk to him at all, until she stopped in her tracks and slowly turned back. He said nothing as he watched her cautiously climb the steps towards him, only to stop mid step. One foot left on the lower step behind her while she leaned on the other in front. She glanced up at him and Joel could see the hurt from where he sat. 

"I heard you're getting married." The words were quiet, almost a whisper but Joel heard them. Could hear the sadness weighting her voice down, the disappointment and confusion. He stood placing the mug down on the seat as he stepped towards her, his hand reaching out to rest on the railing by the steps. "Yeah...I am." He replied gruffly. "Did...Uh...Did Tommy tell you?" The dread was back as was the guilt. His heart was racing, stomach churning the longer she stared at him. She shook her head and looked down, nervous hands pulling at the sleeves of her jacket. 

"No. Dina heard some guys talking about it in the barn this morning." Damn gossips. Joel specifically told Tommy he didn't want the whole town knowing. Wasn't there business anyway. But for Ellie to find out like that...well shit. That wasn't fair. And he wanted to tell her that but the look she gave him stopped him completely. She looked hurt. Betrayed. The tears welling in her eyes pulling at his heart till it ached.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with a broken voice. Just on the edge of breaking into a sob. And Joel was right there with her. All over again wanting to beg for forgiveness. Except this time he caved, in a few strides he was stood beside her. Arms awkwardly hanging by his sides as he fought the urge to pull her into a hug. He didn't think he could take it if she pushed him away a second time. Instead they balled into fists; the frustration getting the better of him as he signed deeply. Eyes now shamefully cast down to his feet. "I wanted too. But I...I guess I wasn't sure how." It was a pathetic excuse and Joel knew that even as the words came out of his mouth. "It's not exactly been all that easy to talk to you these last couple of weeks."

Ellie's eyes narrowed as she scoffed bitterly, her mouth curling into a harsh scowl. "Whatever Joel. Enjoy your fucking wedding!" The girl spat as she turned and stomped back down the steps. Joel cursing himself for once again making things that much worse. But still against his better judgement, he followed her.

"I'd like for you to be there kiddo...if...if you want to." He knew it was a long shot but it made her stop. Frozen in her path back towards her room, her trembling hand just resting on the doorknob. She was angry that much was clear but maybe if Joel was gentle enough, he could get through. Maybe she'd actually hear him out. "It's just I know how well you two get along...She really loves you Ellie. I think it would mean a lot to her if you came."

She didn't move. Not even an inch. And she was quiet so for so long that Joel actually thought at any moment she'd explode into the rage was evidently brewing within her. Instead she just let breathed slowly, silent tears streaking down her face as she glanced back his way.

"I'll go. But this changes nothing Joel. You understand me? Nothing." She didn't give him time to reply as she stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind her. Joel's shoulders dropped as his whole body sagged in sadness. Like a kick to the stomach he felt winded, hopeless and numb. Feeling the heavy weight of his own mind as he nodded in a reply given much too late. He turned and headed back towards the house, forcing himself back up the steps and grabbing his mug as he went through the door into the kitchen. Shuffling towards the sink as he dumped the rest of the green liquid down the sink.

He always hated tea anyway. 


End file.
